


Another, Another

by Prince_Enby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anxiety, Light Angst, Slight Character Study, and i say "light" only because this is short, i wrote this as a coping mech, light hurt/no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: A Nobody has no heart.A Nobody cannot feel.And yet, Namine could not stop the awful fears gripping her while she repaired Sora's memory.





	Another, Another

        Another day, another link.

        The sun went up, and Namine focused on the chains of memories that made up Sora’s heart. The links that made up each one so similar, and yet oh, so unique. It was a truly interesting facet of the heart; Two memories that could be of the same event could be made up of wildly different links. You could not just copy one and use it to connect the other, they were all each individually special.

        Yes, it was very interesting.

        And also made the act of restoration so much more difficult.

        Namine had to find the small similarities between links that showed connection, and had to be careful not to accidently link the wrong parts together. Doing so would lead to problems later, and then she’d have to redo that whole section of memories. So, linking together so many memories of such a fulfilling life took very close attention to detail. 

        It would have been therapeutic if not for the crushing weight that is the fear of mistake. The fear of failure. The fear of overlooking a link and forever harming Sora’s heart. The fear of ruining his life even more instead of helping.

        Fear that she doesn’t have a heart to feel.

        But then again, is fear not simply a survival instinct? Something that everything experiences when faced with danger? Does one truly need a heart to feel such a basic instinct?

        She felt fear when the Organization came. She felt fear when Marluxia threatened to lock her in the castle if she didn’t cooperate. She  _ definitely  _ felt fear when he used her as a human shield.

        But, didn’t she also feel scared when the Riku Replica threatened Sora? When she thought that maybe Riku would choose to sleep? Those didn’t have anything to do at all with her safety...Or did they?

        The Replica was programmed to protect her, and if Sora was gotten rid of then, he would’ve had to leave, right? So, it  _ could’ve  _ been related to her own safety, right? And if so, then she might have simply felt the same way with the real Riku. Simple confusion of her instincts is all.

        Yes, that’s it. Definitely.

        Namine tells herself that she doesn’t need a heart to be scared, and leaves it at that.

 

        Another night, another link.

        Namine continues her work even as the moon creeps up. As a nobody, she doesn’t need sleep; So, she continues her work well into the night.

        Rearranging and reconnecting links in Sora’s chain of memories, paying  _ very  _ close attention to the details of each individual link. How does this one frame the memory it represents? What about the next? How do these two connect to each other? Do they connect at all?

        So many questions to ask.

        So many things to look at.

        So many days that she wastes of his life with this.

        So many things to be responsible over.

        So many people counting on her.

        So many, so many…

        Namine must’ve lost herself in her thoughts, because when she shook the worries out of her head she realized she had sat for fifteen minutes without working. Or, maybe she  _ had  _ been working, and just connected links all willie-nillie. Scowling at herself, she closed her eyes and reexamined her recent progress.

        So many things to get wrong.

        Namine contented to ignore her “animalistic” fear earlier, yet, she could not deny that her theory did present some holes. It didn’t matter, though, because it would definitely distract from her work. Except, maybe it  _did_ matter; Because, if fear is meant to be felt in face of danger, why did she fear more for Sora than herself? Yes, a part of her came from him, but surely it wasn’t enough to cause such distress over his well-being.  _Well,_  she thinks,  _I_ was  _the one to do this to him._  And it was true. It was only natural that she would feel guilty and responsible over him.  _I mean,_   _you would basically have to be heartless_ not  _too._

_         Oh. _

        …

        ……

        ………

        This is meaningless.

        It doesn’t matter if she’s scared or not, if she has a  _ heart  _ or not; The only thing that mattered was fixing Sora’s memory.

        Namine clasps her hands together and takes a deep breath. She walks over to her sketchbook and grabs her crayons. She can’t work like this.

 

        Another day, another link.


End file.
